Zeroella
by Tora Kazen
Summary: After his parents died, Shizuka Hio took over the hunter family Kiryuu as his step-mother. She had favoured his twin, Ichiru, and spoiled him rotten. Meanwhile, Zero was forced into rags, cursed to live as an ex-hunter vampire and servant. But, the wishes of the royal family would change his life forever. Rated M. Contains Yaoi (manXman). You have been warned. KaZe main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any characters within the series.**

**A/N: **Okay, this is the first chapter :)

The pairing is Kaname x Zero.

This fic will contain yaoi (manXman). There will be a lemons. If you do not like it please do not read, you have been warned.

Reviews, faves and follows are welcome. Please enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wishes**

Ichiru had always been more graceful. He had longer, shiner hair, his manners were practiced to perfection and he was far more preferred by his step-mother Shizuka Hio. After both biological parents of the twins had passed on she inherited everything. She spoiled Ichiru rotten, giving him the most expensive attire and objects of value. At the grandest balls of the kingdom he was proudly introduced as her son and given all the advantages nobility had to offer. Zero was not so lucky…

Zero was Ichiru's twin brother. His hair was just above shoulder length and he was as stubborn as his horse, White Lily. In the Kingdom, twins were usually considered bad luck and Shizuka found that Zero brought shame to his brother, whom she favoured. She forced Zero to disguise his appearance in public, allocated the cramped and dull attic as his room, and gave him chores to complete while balls were being held, rarely letting him leave the house. Ichiru also enjoyed ordering Zero around now that he was superior to his twin.

In the time when both of their parents were alive, Ichiru was extremely weak and frequently becoming ill. As such, Zero was sent to parties on behalf of the Kiryuu family while Ichiru lay in his sickbed. The Kiryuu family was a noble family of hunters, one of the best in the kingdom. To maintain their reputation they needed a strong and healthy heir. Even though Zero cared for his brother dearly, being second best had soured Ichiru's attitude towards him. Shizuka was a pureblood and allowed Ichiru to drink from her so that he would gain strength and surpass Zero. She also bit Zero and cursed him to be a level D vampire to further his falling from status.

…

It was a sunny morning and Ichiru woke up wrapped in his warm, silken, lavender scented bed sheets. Stretching like a cat and yawning, he pulled the servant's bell. Minutes later his mirror image, except for shorter hair and a grumpier face, entered.

"What took you so long?" Ichiru scolded in an obnoxious tone.

"It so happened I was outside with Lily." Zero replied in a cold voice.

"That's no excuse. I come first and you should know that by now."

"As if you'd let me forget it."

Zero went to his brother's wardrobe and selected what his twin would wear today. It was an easy task, seeing as he really just chose what he, himself wished to wear. Ichiru stood and allowed his brother to aid in dressing him, as a good servant would.

In the early days of Shizuka's household rule Zero would purposefully do things wrong, putting burn marks on clothes, placing a box of cereal on the table at breakfast and telling the two snobs to serve themselves, he even once replaced Shizuka's shampoo with a hair removal cream. She wore a wig for months after the incident. But, this bad behaviour had been stamped out of him over the years. When he made mistakes Shizuka would see to it that he was punished and had threatened to sell White Lily for glue. Zero couldn't let Shizuka do that, and reluctantly obeyed her commands as well as Ichiru's.

After Ichiru was dressed Zero passed him today's newspaper and went to set up breakfast.

…

As breakfast was served at 8 o'clock precisely, the typical scene graced Zero's sights. Shizuka came in and greeted Ichiru politely, kissing him on the cheek and doting on him as a loving mother would. She then turned to Zero and began commanding.

"Pour my tea, boy. Then make yourself invisible." She instructed.

Zero proceeded to follow her instructions in silence as he began preparing her ladyship's breakfast tea. The other two in the room continued pleasant conversation while he was ignored.

"Anything interesting in the paper this morning?" Shizuka asked Ichiru.

Shizuka was never bothered to read the paper and relied on Ichiru's judgement of what was important and interesting. He was yet to disappoint.

"It appears that the Royal family are intending to hold a series of balls in the coming weeks in attempt to find a bride for the Prince. The paper proclaims that they wish for everyone of noble-birth to attend, noble vampires and hunters that is." Ichiru announced pleasantly.

Shizuka gasped and clapped in surprise and excitement.

"This is a perfect opportunity to introduce you to the royal family!" She insisted.

"You have already met them, haven't you Shizuka? What are they like?" Ichiru inquired.

"The Kurans are the most powerful family in our world. It is a mother's dream that her son or daughter should marry into the family!" Shizuka's mind had drifted away into a dream land of extravagant thoughts.

Their conversation continued until Zero interrupted them.

"If everyone of noble-birth is to attend then I must surely attend as well."

"What? You, attend a ball?" Shizuka laughed at the boy's thoughts.

"You would only make a fool of yourself, brother. You have nothing to wear to such an event." Ichiru explained.

"And who would look at a filthy mutt like you when dearest Ichiru is there? Really, I think it is best, for your sake, to stay at home." Shizuka added.

"But, as it says in the paper, it is the royal's wish that **all** noble vampires and hunters attend. As a noble hunter by birth you would be directly going against the royal family's wishes to prevent me from attending. Are you willing to accept the consequences of that?" Zero continued.

Shizuka thought about it for a moment and realised that Zero was right. He would have to attend as well, whether she liked it or not. Not granting the royal family's wishes would not be good for her reputation.

"Fine, you may attend. But, you must finish all of your housework before the ball. And, you will not be getting any new clothes for this. You will go and lurk in the shadows unless you want people to see you for the disgrace you are." Shizuka ended, leaving breakfast early as she was fed up of the conversation.

Ichiru followed after her like the obedient dog she had trained him to be.

_What they would see is not the disgrace I am, it is the disgrace you have made me, Shizuka Hiou._

Zero thought that as he began clearing up after breakfast. He didn't care he would be in shabby clothes and would have to hide in the shadows. All he cared was that he was going somewhere different, escaping the confines of the house he was so rarely allowed to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the character's in the series.**

**A/N: **This is a short chapter of the boys preparing for the ball with some back-story.

*Thought I'd add a side note if you were curious: In this story I've called the Kuran's butler Tanaka. Why? - Because it was one of the first names I learnt to write in Japanese. ^^

I am astounded at the number of reviews, faves and follows already in such a short space of time! I didn't expect so much response so quickly and am extremely happy! :D The motivation gave me the kick to upload this before going to sleep (It's just gone 2:30am where I am).

Since the story has a fair amount of attention already I will do my best to update as fast as I can.

I hope that you enjoy the chapter, the ball will be coming probably tomorrow :D

Please feel free to read, review, fave and follow :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Appearances.**

He managed to finish all of his chores early today and was preparing for the ball. Over the past few years, being kept inside the house, he had little incentive to care about his appearance and look in the mirror. But, today he was leaving the house, if only temporarily, and wanted to look a little better than his usual. As he gazed upon his reflection for the first time in an age he realised that he had, indeed, seen better days. Being a servant had taken its toll on him.

His eyes had dark patches beneath them, showing his sleep deprivation from the early mornings. His skin had become a little paler from staying inside the house aside from seeing White Lily, making sure that no one saw him lest he face Shizuka's wrath. The only good thing his years in servitude had given him was fantastic muscles from all the physical activity.

He quickly found his best clothes, which wouldn't hold a candle to any of the other nobles at the party, and dressed himself. Wearing his servant shoes would be out of the question so he cleaned off his riding boots from giving Lily her exercise, as they were the closest he had to any formal footwear. Black jeans adorned his legs, clearly not great for a ball but they were the best he had so they would have to do. He didn't own a dress shirt so he put on a plain white button-down instead. The only part of his attire that did, truly, come up to standards was his cufflinks. They were made of the purest amethyst and were a gift he had received from his mother and father on his 10th birthday. He had managed to save them before they could be thrown away, as Shizuka had done to so many of his other possessions. They had been kept, hidden away in a box out of Shizuka's view, for the past several years. Now 19 he would wear them again, even though not in the best of circumstances. He put in his usual earrings as he had no others and desperately combed his hair until it was at least reasonable. Deciding he was as good as he was going to get he dashed down the stairs in preparation to leave.

…

Prince Kaname of the Kuran royal family lay cocooned in his covers. Today his parents had arranged a ball in an attempt to find him a mate. He wasn't interested. He hated dancing. He hated parties. To be honest, he also disliked probably more than half of the people who were to be in attendance tonight. Yet he would have to attend, he would be forced to dance mingle with those who only gave him fake smiles. Kaname knew that when someone smiled at him they did so to make a good impression. He knew they wanted his favour. He knew they wanted his money. He knew they wanted his power.

*Knock**Knock*

"Master Kaname, are you ready yet. The party is due to start in only a few hours." It was the Kuran family's loyal butler, Tanaka.

Kaname didn't respond. He wanted to do nothing but sleep until the party was over.

"You're still in bed, aren't you master?"

Tanaka knew him well. Kaname could almost hear Tanaka sighing through the thick door.

"The party is being held for you so you must attend, if not for your own sake then for that of your parents. I will give you an hour to get ready before I come in there and drag you out of bed, by force if necessary if you still aren't up."

Kaname groaned in reluctance as he heard Tanaka's footsteps fade into the distance. He slowly managed to roll out of bed and onto the floor.

_Why me? _He thought as he looked at the ceiling.

He eventually crawled into the shower and refreshed himself ready for the ball. After drying off he put together a suitable outfit. He picked a dark red dress shirt to complement his deep wine-like eye colour. He then wore a finely tailored black suit over the top. Looking to his bed he found that Tanaka must have prepared his royal accessories while he was showering. The red royal sash slid on to rest comfortably across his body. A variety of badges and other medals were pinned to his lapel.

As he was leaving the room to join his parents he spotted the fresh roses that had been placed in his room this morning. He picked the most beautiful deep red rose to join the adornments on his blazer. Checking his appearance one last time, he left his room.

…

His parents, Haruka and Juri, as well as his younger sister, Yuki, were waiting for him in the white lounge room in the east wing of the mansion near the ballroom where the party would be held. Upon entering the room his mother and sister scowled at him.

"Darling, we are trying to find a mate for you tonight. Could you not wear something a bit more… cheerful?" His mother commented.

"I'm not cheerful. Why should I pretend to be?" Kaname pointed out.

"Look we know you don't want to attend, but still I agree with mother. Red and black seems a little too gloomy for the occasion. " Yuki added.

"Well, it's a gloomy occasion for me."

"But, you have come of age last year and still are not wed!" His mother insisted.

"Now, now Juri, don't be too hard on him." His father entered the conversation just before Tanaka came to fetch them.

"Guests have begun to arrive. May I suggest that you take your positions?" Tanaka politely hinted.

"Of course." Haruka replied giving a quick sideways glance to Kaname and mouthing 'behave yourself!'. Kaname rolled his eyes in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Chapter 3 is up and the ball is here! :D

Kaname will meet Zero in this chapter... It has begun! :D

I hope you are all enjoying the story. I am doing my best to balance fast uploading with quality. :)

I hope you continue to read, review, fave and follow! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: The ball**

Zero had arrived at the ball moments ago and had quickly separated himself from Shizuka and his brother. While they mingled with the rest of high society, Zero found himself a nice shady spot at the side of the room. From here he could watch the ball peacefully from the shadows. He expected to just spend the night in loneliness until a hand touched his shoulder unexpectedly.

It was a tall man with dark wavy hair. His most noticeable feature was the eye patch adorning his head. Zero recognised this man as his teacher from when he was learning to be a hunter.

"Yagari-sensei?"

"It's nice to see you're still alive, Zero." His teacher fondly patted his shoulder.

"Only just." Zero replied.

After Shizuka had taken over, Zero's sudden disappearance from society had worried Yagari and he had tried to contact him many times without success. Yagari was probably one of the few who knew what Shizuka had done to him. Yet, being of a lower status he could not stand up against a pureblood like Shizuka and he knew that it was foolish to try.

"If she wasn't a pureblood I would shoot her right here, right now." Yagari growled.

"Ha, that's very wishful thinking." Zero replied.

Zero then sighed. He didn't want to cause trouble for Yagari and his family after all he had done for him. So, he decided it was time for the hunter to get a move on.

"As much as I would like to keep our conversation going Yagari-sensei, I believe you still have to go and greet people as head of the Yagari hunter clan. I can already see Kaien looking for you anxiously."

Yagari sighed before replying.

"Indeed I do need to get a move on. Events like these are such a pain, having to greet a bunch of vampirical snobs who created the blasted level Es. But, I got to see you alive so I guess today wasn't quite that bad. I will leave by saying that I hope your luck changes soon. You deserve some happiness Zero." He then shot a smile towards Zero as he parted before heading into the crowd, hoping that Kaien hadn't found the wine yet.

Soon a commotion began near the grand staircase. It appeared that the prince had finally shown up.

…

Kaname glided gracefully down the white marble staircase and into the crowd. All of these people, mostly girls were so glad to see him and talk to him, yet he just wasn't interested in them. None of them piqued his interest. They all seemed the same. They were after his title, they were after his wealth and they were after his power.

"Kaname, it has been far too long!" It was the voice of Shizuka Hio, another pureblood, which assaulted his ears.

As someone of pureblood status he, unfortunately, was not allowed to ignore her. He put on his best fake smile and turned in her direction. Behind her he saw a beautiful man. He had not noticed this person before but he was certainly unique.

The man had shining silver hair, reminiscent of moonlight. He also had the most unique violet eyes and was dressed in an outfit of pale blue. He clearly had the money to afford the best and was extremely graceful.

"Kaname, I want you to meet my son, Ichiru Kiryuu. Well, he's actually my step-son but I love him as if he is my real son. His presence gives me happiness every day." Shizuka pushed the silver-haired man forward.

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last your highness." Ichiru smiled and bowed in respect to the powerful vampire before him.

Kaname gazed upon the beauty in front of him. He had gained his attention far more than the girls in the room. Something was right about him. But, then again, something was wrong about him. The way he held himself and the tone in which he spoke was like that of Shizuka herself. And something about Shizuka had never sat well with Kuran males. Kaname's uncle Rido had called off an engagement to her because it didn't seem quite right. In the same way, although this man caught his attention, something was off. But, for the sake of placating his mother he knew he would have to dance with at least someone, so he took the initiative.

"Would you care to dance with me?" He extended his hand towards Ichiru.

"Of course." Ichiru politely accepted and they began to dance.

…

Zero was already sick of this. He had heard through the murmurs of the crowd that his brother was dancing with the prince. Ichiru had gotten what he wanted. If his parents hadn't died it would probably be him dancing. Zero had wanted to go to this party to escape from the house. But, instead, it had just made him more depressed seeing his brother having fun whilst he was doomed to be a servant to that witch Shizuka for the rest of his life.

Zero just wanted to leave. He exited the ballroom promptly and dashed down the hallway, not caring where it took him, as long as it was away from there.

…

Kaname politely danced through the first song with Ichiru. It wasn't awful, but it also wasn't spectacular. Kaname knew that he was correct in his earlier assumption: this man was indeed interesting in appearance but his attitude he had definitely inherited from Shizuka, biological parent or not. Throughout the dance Kaname hardly said anything while Ichiru continued to blabber about how fantastic he was.

Kaname was bored as they continued dancing until another glimmer of silver caught his eye. He barely had the time to look as he saw the back of another silver-haired person dashing out of the door. Silver hair was so unique. He couldn't understand how there could be two people with that colour hair when he had never seen it before. Was it an up-coming trend?

For some inexplicable reason Kaname was drawn to the image of the other silver-hair and it refused to leave his mind when the music stopped. As soon as the dance had ended Kaname excused himself and dashed away to follow this mysterious person. He ignored the stares following him and made haste in finding this other person before they could escape.

…

After running down the halls of this gigantic manor for a number of minutes Zero realised he was lost. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know why he so desperately had to run. He was just so emotional. Deciding against becoming even more lost he slumped against the wall and sunk to the floor, burying his face in his hands, trying to calm his beating heart.

…

Kaname ran. He ran after the silver glimmer but could not catch up. He only saw the last wisps of hair as they went around each corner. Finally his luck changed when he saw the person stop. He took a moment to take in what he was seeing. This man had the same silver hair as Ichiru but it was shorter. His face was the same but without caked-on makeup. He even had eyes of an amethyst purple. Yet his expression was not one of joy at being invited to a party. It was pained and somewhat sad. This man was different, different from the others in that ballroom. Kaname's instincts begged him to comfort this silver-haired beauty. He wanted to make him smile. Thinking this he approached as the man sunk to the floor.

…

His face may have been buried in his hands, but he would not cry. Zero never cried.

After calming himself and regaining composure he removed his face from his hands. But, his sight was interrupted by another hand, reaching out to him. Zero looked up towards the owner of the hand.

The man in front of him was stunningly handsome. He had thick, flowing brunette hair and eyes that matched a deep red wine. His facial features were perfect in every aspect and he practically oozed an air of nobility. His clothes also appeared to be made from the finest designers in the kingdom. Zero couldn't help but ogle this stranger's appearance.

_He's so handsome…_

"Are you alright?" The stranger asked.

_His voice is soothing…_

"Um… yes." Zero replied, taking the man's hand to help himself off of the floor before quickly stepping back. His presence would surely tarnish this stranger's reputation if they were seen together.

_His touch is warm…_

"You don't look okay though." The brunette insisted.

"Then why did you bother asking if you know I'm not okay?" Zero replied jokingly.

"Because it's polite, I guess?" They both shared somewhat of a chuckle at the awkward start to the conversation.

"What is your name?" Kaname asked.

Zero hesitated as to how he should reply. He knew that he couldn't give his family name lest he face the wrath of his step-mother.

"Zero." He replied with just his first name.

"And your family name?" The brunette continued to inquire.

"I cannot say." He replied.

"Why, Zero?"

Zero shivered slightly as that soothing voice called his name.

"I-I just can't." Zero continued to back away from the handsome stranger before running away.

This person had been so nice to him, even though he didn't look like the noble he truly was. This stranger had payed attention to him as if he was not invisible. This person talked to him like a fellow human being.

He didn't want this person's reputation to be hurt because of his poor appearance so he ran. This person was filling his every thought, so he ran. This person was making his heart beat, so he ran. He knew this person should not be talking to him so he ran.

…

*Ding-dong*

The midnight bell chimed signalling the end of the ball. It was like a spell was breaking and Kaname watched on in sadness as the silver-haired beauty he had learned was called 'Zero' ran away from him. Kaname so desperately wished to prevent him from leaving but he was too far away before Kaname could react.

_Zero…_

The name echoed in Kaname's mind, over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Chapter 4 is up! :D

I will also try to upload another chapter of 'A Helping Hand' tonight. (Thank you to those who have looked at that story as well :D )

Epic thanks to all those who have reviewed so far! It is fantastic to see what you think of each chapter :)

And thanks to all of you who follow the story and are continuing to read :D

Please continue to read, review, fave and follow! :D

Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Potential Partner**

Kaname Kuran lay awake, staring at the wooden canopy of his four poster bed.

_Zero…_

That name went through his mind.

_Zero…_

Again and again.

The silver haired beauty he had learned was called 'Zero' was the reason he couldn't sleep. Zero was the most beautiful person he had ever met. Zero was the most genuine person he had ever met. Kaname knew that Zero was different from the others. Kaname knew that Zero was not after his title, not after his wealth, not after his power.

_Zero…_

It was the first time in his life Kaname had felt an attachment to someone in this way. Yet, all he had been given was a name.

_Zero…_

Kaname sat up, unable to sleep as images of the silver-haired beauty clouded his mind. That hair which was like moonlight, those eyes like amethysts… everything about him just seemed to call to Kaname.

Kaname couldn't deny that he wanted this man. He wanted for Zero to be his and his alone. Kaname always got what he wanted. He resolved to begin his search the next morning for the silver beauty.

_Zero…_

…

Shizuka's tea overflowed from the cup and drizzled onto the saucer beneath. Zero had been daydreaming all morning and was scolded once again for doing so.

Zero had met the most captivating man the previous night. He was a brunette with the loveliest wine red eyes. His voice was soothing. He reached out to Zero when he was feeling down, even though his appearance was practically shameful compared to that of the other nobles there last night.

Zero didn't even know this man's name, yet he felt a strong attraction to him. However, Zero knew his place. Shizuka would never allow him to see that man again if she knew. So, he spoke nothing of their meeting and just daydreamed of the prince-like figure he had met that night.

Ichiru soon came, practically skipping, into the dining room for breakfast. He opened the paper and showed one of the pages to his dearest step mother.

"Look mama, I made the papers!" He announced proudly.

…

_PRINCE THINKS OF SILVER_

_Ichiru Kiryuu, 19, had the honour of being a dance partner, the only dance partner, of the prince at last night's ball. Prince Kaname only had the one dance before he disappeared from the ball room due to unknown reasons. When questioned earlier today her highness Juri Kuran had this to report: "I do not know why he left the party, he hadn't been feeling unwell previously." Our reporter then asked about her thoughts on her son and Mr. Kiryuu: "It is not for me to comment on Kaname's relationship with Mr. Kiryuu. All I can say, as a mother, is that I hope he finds a partner he is happy with soon."_

_Currently, Ichiru Kiryuu does seem to be the most likely contender for the prince's affections. The prince himself has not been available for comment yet but we hope to learn more soon._

...

Haruka looked over the top of his newspaper towards the prince in question, his son Kaname Kuran. He had heard from Tanaka before going to breakfast that his son, known for sleeping in until half the day was gone, was already up and dressed. Haruka knew that something, or someone, was on Kaname's mind from last night. But, he didn't need to ask. His wife, Juri, would do that for him.

"So dear, how was the ball last night?" Juri prompted.

"Good." Kaname replied simply.

"You know they had an article about you and Ichiru in the paper this morning. Should we expect to see him more often?" Juri asked.

Kaname put down his cutlery.

"I don't think so." He replied.

"But he was the only person you danced with. Surely you at least took an interest in him brother?" Yuki insisted.

Kaname sighed. Why were his mother and sister always trying to stick their noses in his private life? It was his business and they should stay out of it.

"I thought he may have been interesting when I asked him to dance, but I was wrong. He's been raised by Shizuka Hio over the past few years and I think her attitude has rubbed off on him. I don't like it, I don't like him, you should not expect to see more of him. The article in the papers is blowing things out of proportion." Kaname insisted.

"Kaname, please don't be difficult. At least _try_ to find yourself a partner soon. You're making me and your father anxious." Juri replied.

"It is not Ichiru, but I may have a potential partner." Kaname assured her.

To this, even Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Who is it, brother? Who is it!?" Yuki shrieked in excitement.

"His name is Zero." Kaname replied.

"I don't believe I've heard of a 'Zero' before… What family is he from?" Juri asked.

"I don't know." Kaname replied.

"What status is he?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know." Kaname replied.

"So you're saying that you met this 'Zero' last night, but you didn't ask his family name, status or even ask him to dance. Yet you think he is a potential partner." Haruka questioned, in complete seriousness.

"Yes. But, I will find him." Kaname replied in determination as he fled from the dining room.

…

Shizuka was ecstatic over Ichiru's new-found attention. The two of them happily discussed what the future could hold over a hot cup of tea. Zero however, was left to scrub the floors. His hands had already turned prune-like from the soapy water and his knees were slightly painful from kneeling for so long as he worked.

*Ding-a-ling*

The doorbell chimed. Shizuka went to answer it.

"Your highness, it's so good to see you. What an unexpected surprise!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"It is nice to see you too." Kaname politely replied.

"Please come in." Shizuka insisted.

_So the prince has come for Ichiru… _Zero thought.

He quickly grabbed his bucket and rag and hid himself from view as fast as he could, like Shizuka had told him. He was to be invisible, as he had been for a number of years now. Shizuka didn't want anyone to remember he existed.

Zero's curiosity however, got the better of him. He had never seen the prince before. He couldn't through the crowds at the party. He was also curious to see the man whom his brother, Ichiru may become wed to. So, as he hid outside of the lounge room, he peeked through the keyhole to see the scene that was occurring inside.

…

Kaname was invited to sit in the lounge room of the Kiryuu household which Shizuka ruled over. He crossed his legs politely, making the armchair he sat in appear to be a throne.

"If you'll wait here a moment, I'll find Ichiru for you." Shizuka said, beaming.

"Shizuka." Kaname's tone stopped her in her tracks.

"While I would like to talk to Ichiru, it is for the purpose of gathering information. The papers have been reporting rumours that are not my intentions. I want to make myself clear about this." Kaname clarified.

Shizuka looked stunned.

"What kind of information?"

"I am looking for someone and I believe that you and Ichiru know where he is."

"Who?" Shizuka's blood boiled at the idea that Kaname wasn't interested in her sweet, little Ichiru.

"A man by the name of Zero." Kaname replied.

…

Zero's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

_The handsome stranger from last night was Kaname Kuran…_

_His handsome stranger was the prince…_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Chapter 5 is here - first time ahead ;)

I've just realised that I've published 8 chapters across 2 stories in only 3 days...I don't even know how I managed to write so much in such a short space of time, especially considering that I am still keeping up with life around the stories. I even found time to clean the house today... O.O  
I hope I'm not making too many mistakes in my enthusiastic writing . I may also have another chapter of "A Helping Hand' out tonight :)

It's been wonderful to have so many reviews and to watch my favourite/follow numbers groweach day! My brilliant readers: Thank you! ^-^

I hope you continue to read, review, fave, follow and most importantly ENJOY! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: Found**

"I am looking for someone and I believe that you and Ichiru know where he is."

"Who?" Shizuka's blood boiled at the idea that Kaname wasn't interested in her sweet, little Ichiru.

"A man by the name of Zero." Kaname replied.

…

Shizuka was shocked but composed herself before continuing.

"I don't believe I know anyone of that name." She replied.

"Are you sure?" Kaname shot her an angry glare.

Shizuka couldn't speak under his gaze. There were practically sparks flying between them.

"It is very hard to make people disappear Shizuka, however much you may want them to. Even if you hide them so much that most forget their existence, they still appear as people on official records."

Kaname removed a scroll from a pocket inside his coat. He unrolled it to reveal the Kiryuu family tree, mapped out in exquisitely fine calligraphy.

"Records like these are kept in the archives below the royal library within the palace."

Kanme's fingers glided down the parchment till they reached two names that stood next to each other, showing the relation of brothers: 'Ichiru' and 'Zero' Kiryuu. The two were obviously twins as they shared the same birth date.

"I danced with Ichiru last night. However, he should have a brother according to this official document. I had a few people run enquiries for me and found that Zero had not been present at parties for the past few years, as if he had died. But, there is no record of his death anywhere or any medical records stating an illness that would cause him to be bed-ridden."

Shizuka had found her voice and interrupted his train of thought.

"I thought that it would be the job of the royal guard or police to conduct missing person investigations, not the prince."

"Usually it would. But it piqued my interest." Kaname began to explain.

"While I was dancing with Ichiru I saw another silver-haired man that looked extremely similar. Near the end of the dance I saw him leave the room and I went to follow him. When I found him he refused to give his family name, as if he'd been threatened by someone, and then he ran. I knew something was wrong and so this investigation began." Kaname explained.

Shizuka knew that Kaname already had the information he needed. He already knew that Zero was here. She could do nothing more to hide it.

"He's alive and gets fed. He's not being tortured. It is not illegal for a parent to prefer one child." Shizuka stated in her defence.

"It is not illegal, though it is looked down upon." Kaname replied.

"I would like to see Zero. Bring him to me." Kaname insisted.

Shizuka reluctantly gave in and went to fetch the boy.

…

As she walked through to the attic space where Zero had ran to Ichiru came bounding up to her.

"Mama, I heard the prince is here." He said excitedly.

Shizuka hung her head knowing that Ichiru would be depressed when he found out.

"He is here to see Zero. But don't worry darling, we will find a way." Shizuka was determined that the prince should have Ichiru, not Zero, and she had already formulated a plan.

She continued until she reached the area beneath the attic where the room of the other twin was and called out.

"The prince wishes to see you Zero."

Zero's face peeked out of the attic space, shyly. He was afraid of what she might do to him.

"Come now, darling. Hurry up." Her tone was fake sweet and gave Zero the chills. She may have been acting nice now, but what would happen when the prince was gone.

Zero reluctantly came down from the attic. He was still in his cleaning clothes and his hair was unkempt from the hard work. He wanted to change but Shizuka pulled him, nearly forcefully, into the lounge where the prince was waiting.

…

Within the lounge, Zero came face to face with Kaname, the handsome man from last night. He immediately bowed now that he knew exactly who this person was, and began apologising.

"I'm so sorry for my appearance. I'm sor-" Kaname interrupted him.

"No more apologies, please." He insisted, before turning to Shizuka.

"Please leave us."

"But-"

"No buts Shizuka. I want to be alone with Zero." Kaname demanded.

Shizuka held her tongue and exited the room reluctantly.

The two males were now alone. Zero didn't know what to do and remained in silence until Kaname spoke up.

"Come here Zero." Kaname requested.

He did so.

"Closer." Kaname requested again, this time with a slight growl in his voice. The growl was not one of being upset or angry. More like one of impatience and wanting.

Zero obliged. As soon as Zero was close enough, Kaname grabbed his arm and pulled the male onto his lap. Zero was about to complain that his clothes would dirty the prince when his mouth was efficiently sealed by Kaname's soft lips.

"Mmm…" Zero blushed deeply as he let out a moan.

Having been kept out of sight during most of his teenage hormonal years he wasn't used to socialising, particularly not in this way. His kiss with Kaname was his first. Kaname allowed his hands to drift across Zero's chest, causing the silverette to flinch and moan more due to the unfamiliar yet pleasurable sensation.

"I love you, Zero." Kaname purred.

"I love you too, Kaname." Zero replied.

It was instinctual. They knew that they were meant for each other. Kaname didn't want Ichiru or some other replica of his loved one's appearance; he wanted Zero and Zero only. In return Zero wanted Kaname and was filled with thoughts of him before he even knew about his title, wealth or power. There was nothing more important to them than each other, even though they had only met the previous evening.

"Mmm… Zero, you're so sensitive." Kaname teased.

Kaname soon got frustrated with the material that stood between him and his lover. He only just had the patience to quickly unbutton Zero's shirt and dispose of it onto the floor. Zero shivered with pleasure as his skin became exposed.

*Ha..hah…*

Both men were now panting from each other's kissing. Zero, still sitting on Kaname's lap could feel the prince's arousal beneath him. He was in similar condition. Both of them wanted each other equally.

Zero began removing Kaname's shirt with eager yet fumbling hands, as Kaname had done just moments ago to his own. As Zero did this Kaname pulled him closer with one arm wrapped around his hips. Kaname's other hand rubbed against Zero's crotch, teasing him.

"Mmm…"

Zero finally managed to get rid of the prince's top before he found himself pushed into the chair where Kaname had just been. Kaname was now over him, looking upon his prize excitedly. Kaname slowly trailed passionate kisses across the silverette's body, starting at the lips, moving across and under the jawbone into the side of the neck, continuing down his chest, pausing slightly at his rosy nubs to tease him a little before following his well-sculpted abdominal muscles. As Kaname got lower he undid Zero's belt and stripped him of his pants and underwear, leaving the silver-haired man completely naked. Kaname's lips had run the course of Zero's abdomen and now began to play with Zero's hardened arousal.

"Mnn!"

Zero had never been touched down there before and the prince, who was now kneeling with his head between his legs, pleased him greatly. Kaname also prepared Zero while he was down there by stretching him with his fingers.

"Ah…Ah…" Zero moaned as he became more excited, struggling against the urge to thrust into Kaname's face.

Zero then made a rather sad, wanting noise as Kaname removed his fingers. Kaname knew that Zero was a virgin and hoped that he had prepared him correctly, but he couldn't wait any longer. Kaname drove his hot member into Zero eagerly causing both of the males to cry out.

The two of them were thrusting into each other with wild abandon as they basked in each other's love. As he got close Kaname gripped Zero's throbbing hardness and jerked him to the edge.

"Kaname!" Zero cried as he released.

"Zero!" Kaname replied in return, filling Zero before slumping across him.

*Haah…*

Both of them panted and Kaname placed another kiss on Zero's lips before getting up and beginning to dress himself.

"As much as I would love to stay with you, I must return home and inform my family that I have found you. I shall make arrangements for you to move into the palace as soon as possible my love. I will return for you tomorrow morning when the preparations have been made, if that is acceptable?"

"Yes." Zero replied rather breathlessly.

He'd endured years of Shizuka's ways and now he only had to survive through one more night then he would finally be free and have Kaname at his side.

Zero got up off of the chair with Kaname's help and began putting his own clothes on. Meanwhile Kaname was standing there with only his pants on, topless. Zero paused his getting changed wondering what was on the pureblood's mind.

"You know that I love you and love you truly, Zero. I hope to one day marry you but I think I should propose at a better time when we're not both half-naked. But, I was wondering if you'd at least drink from me before we part?" Kaname suggested.

"Would that be okay?" Zero asked hesitantly, knowing how precious pureblood is, especially to a level D like himself.

"Of course, Zero. I want you to drink from me. I want to form a bond with you, by blood." Kaname assured his mate, approaching him and guiding Zero's head to his exposed neck.

Driven by love and the scent of his mate's sweet, sweet blood Zero did not resist and sunk his fangs into Kaname's throat. Kaname's eyes glazed over as he experienced sharing blood with his lover for the first time. Zero lapped up the blood eagerly and licked the incision points afterwards until they had healed over.

They soon realised how long they had taken and quickly put on the rest of their clothing. Kaname also took his handkerchief and wiped away the excess blood from Zero's face.

"Thank you." Zero blushed in reply.

"You're welcome. I will leave you now. But, I shall be here to collect you in the morning." Kaname pecked his lover on the forehead before showing himself out.

…

What Zero didn't know was what Shizuka and his brother had been plotting while they were otherwise distracted…


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: ***Crawls out from hiding place*

I am so sorry for vanishing for a few days there (I think it may have actually been a week). (-_-")

Please forgive me? *insert puppy-dog eyes here)

I found out that another one of my friends is writing a novel at the moment and I felt compelled to continue with my own story for a bit. Currently I'm writing a novel which will hopefully get published at some stage in the next few years. I'm aiming to have finished most of the manuscript by the end of this year. I would say that it's a different genre from the stories I write on here and I'm finding it incredibly enjoyable to create my own characters. (I draw manga as a hobby and frequently illustrate my characters as well) :D

Also, I now have less than a month till I'm back at university, so I've started studying again. ^^

Anyways, about last chapter:

Thank you for all the reviews! (I read them all^^) It was fantastic to see your impressions of the last chapter. Many of you said it was fast paced and, indeed, it was. I was intending for it to be a rather fast-paced section of the story and I need it to be at least a little fast to lead up to future parts of the plot. I hope that explanation is reasonable without giving too much away? After a few more chapters I will probably go-over my previous chapters and if it looks weird then I might change it... I'll see how things go. :)

I also loved seeing some of you guessing and questioning what Shizuka and Ichiru were planning. All I will say in this author's note is that: I hope my storyline is different from anything obvious you may have been expecting and that you find the story's direction to be interesting. ^^

It would be fantastic if you could give me your impressions of this chapter and the direction the story is headed in! :D

That was a long authors note... sorry...

Please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tea and Biscuits and Lies**

Shizuka had taken Ichiru to a sitting room on the far side of the house to discuss their next plan of action whilst the lovers were going at it in her lounge room.

"Mama, are they-?" Ichiru asked, worryingly.

"Yes dear, they are." Shizuka confirmed

"But they only just met the other night!" Ichiru exclaimed.

"I know. However, Kaname is a pureblood who knows what he wants, and will do all he can to get it. Considering how we've hidden Zero for all these years he, rather correctly, assumes that I'm not going to let Zero go with him without a fight." Shizuka replied.

"But why are they-?" Ichiru was about to ask.

"He's marking the boy in every way he can to try and strengthen their ties with haste. With a blood bond and a mate's scent to follow he'll be able to find out where Zero is if we try to hide him anywhere in the world." Shizuka explained.

"What are we going to do if we can't switch him or hide him?" Ichiru asked, panicking.

"We will allow Zero to stay in Kaname's own house, yet out of his reach."

"How?" Ichiru wanted more information.

"Juri, being the social butterfly that she is, has organised a tea party tonight for just a few of us upper class ladies. I will talk to her."

"Will talking to her solve everything?" Ichiru sounded hopeful but slightly doubting.

"Of course, it is a plan I have thought through thoroughly. It will succeed. After all, a parent should be the best way to control their own child." Shizuka replied with confidence.

Ichiru then noticed a rather large book poking out of the top of Shizuka's bag. It looked familiar. But the last time he had seen it was long ago and he couldn't quite recall.

"What is that and why are you taking it with you?" Ichiru inquired.

"I took it from the archives. It is an old hunter book that details some not-so-well-known hunter charms and spells. I have it because it will help us secure victory." Shizuka assured him.

Ichiru knew internally, being from the hunter family by blood, that it was wrong of someone like Shizuka to take the book. It was even more wrong to bring it to a house of vampires. But, Ichiru trusted Shizuka more than anyone else.

"Good luck mother."

Ichiru hugged his mother and sincerely hoped for her success, the only person who had ever liked him more than his oh-so-precious brother, Zero.

…

Tea that evening had ended peacefully. The only two ladies remaining in the hall were Juri Kuran and Shizuka Hio. Shizuka had stated that she wished to talk about Ichiru and Zero. Juri, being inquisitive about her son's love-life, agreed to listen to Shizuka without any hesitation whatsoever. Shizuka started the conversation.

"Since you agreed to talk to me I assume that Kaname has talked to you about my sons?" She began.

"He has! It appears that he has taken a strong interest in Zero. They've even done it already, can you believe? My baby boy has finally found love…" Juri smiled.

Shizuka held Juri's hand and disguised her true intent by acting like a concerned mother.

"Juri… I don't know how to tell you…"

Juri's interest had already been piqued.

"Tell me what?"

"How much do you know about Zero?" Shizuka asked.

"I know that he is of the noble hunter Kiryuu family and Kaname has only said nice things about him since they met." Juri replied.

"I don't think that he knows either…" Shizuka then paused for effect.

"Zero is not only a hunter, but a vampire. He is an unstable level D and he is reckless at the best of times. I have been trying to contain him and prevent his attending parties for the safety of those around him. I only allowed him to go because it was the wish of the royal family and I knew that with the presence of so many other hunter nobles they would be able to control him swiftly if he went amuck." She paused again, allowing her eyes to get wet with crocodile tears.

"But now it's my fault because he has done something horrible to Kaname." She allowed a tear drop to fall gently down her cheek.

"What did he do to Kaname?" Juri was in full protective mother mode now.

"I believe that Zero has put a hunter charm or spell of some sort on your son. It appears that whatever he has done has caused the prince to believe he is love when he is not. As a mother, would you imagine your son pursuing an ex-human if he was in his correct state of mind? It must have been Zero's doing, I know it." Shizuka insisted

"But why, why would he do that to my son?" Juri was becoming ever more concerned.

"Zero's a level D. He has a grudge against **all **purebloods for making him what he is. I believe that he seeks to use Kaname's "feelings" to attack the royal family, including yourself your majesty." Shizuka explained.

Juri was shocked at what she had heard. These were serious accusations that amounted to treason. It was also painful to think that her son was under a hunter spell and not acting of his own accord towards Zero. It was all so hard to believe. She didn't want to believe it.

"Do you have proof of this?" Juri asked, fearing the worst.

"Yes." Shizuka replied as she produced a thick tome from her bag.

"I found this in his room. It contains extremely powerful hunter magic. He must have taken it from the family archives when I wasn't looking. I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Shizuka bowed her head to the monarch, maintaining her good girl act.

Juri didn't want to believe it, but she had been presented with a story along with "proof".

"I will talk to Haruka now. Please wait here." Juri responded with a clouded and worried expression as she left the tea room with the great book, in search of her husband who would take necessary action against whoever set out to hurt their family.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Woot! This is my third update today! (you can tell that today has been a quiet day off for me can't you)

It's been nice to have a quiet writing day since I've been going out somewhere almost every day this week. I have the Zoo and possibly the beach as well planned for tomorrow and a major shopping trip planned for Saturday morning! I'm trying to make the most of my last few weeks of holidays ^^ (I love how long University holidays are)

Anyways: Please enjoy the chapter and review, fave and follow if you have time :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Separation and Imprisonment**

The guards stormed into the Kiryuu house. They found Zero, overpowered him and forced a pair of handcuffs onto his wrists. He was shoved, without any room for argument, into the back of the vehicle that would transport him to the Royal Palace.

…

Kaname watched in horror as Zero was marched through the palace doors.

"Let go of him! Zero!" Kaname yelled.

"Kaname!" Zero looked at his lover to see that he was not the only one in handcuffs.

Haruka was present and glaring at the silver-haired man.

"You are hereby arrested under suspicion of treason. Take him to the dungeon!" Haruka ordered.

"I didn't do anything!" Zero yelled confused as he was dragged off, into the underground dungeons.

Kaname tried to break free of his restraints in vain. The cuffs he wore prevented him from going after Zero.

"Why!? Why is he being arrested when he has done nothing wrong!? And why am I to be arrested as well!?" Kaname yelled at his father in anger.

"You are not under arrest, my son. But, we believe he has used hunter magic to affect your judgement and so we need to isolate you until a full investigation has been undertaken." Haruka explained.

"He would never do that to me! Why do you believe such a thing!?" Kaname insisted.

"Shizuka came to us, at great risk to herself, to tell us about Zero."

"Shizuka is a lying bitch!" Kaname growled.

He was seething in anger as he was forcibly marched to his room.

…

While under isolation his hands were to remain in cuffs. All the windows had been fitted with numerous bars and his door with numerous locks. Guards stood at attention by the door, ready to stop him should he try to escape.

He rammed himself against the door and demanded to be let out. But, it didn't work. He continued till he was exhausted and nearly collapsed. That was when his parents entered the room.

"Oh my goodness!" Juri exclaimed, helping Kaname off the floor.

"Why do you act so surprised when you are the ones who have done this to me?" Kaname mocked them weakly, sitting on his bed.

"It is for your own good, Kaname." Juri explained as she sat next to him.

"How can making me be a prisoner in my own home be for my good?" Kaname questioned.

"It's to make sure that you don't do anything you'll regret, like setting a criminal free." Haruka explained.

"Zero is not a criminal!" Kaname insisted.

"Do you have any proof?" Haruka questioned.

"I love him and he loves me. I trust him with every fibre of my being."

"Darling…maybe you only think you love him?" Juri prompted.

"I **know** I love him." Kaname insisted.

"But that may be just the hunter charm working." Juri continued.

"What hunter charm? There is no hunter charm! I can assure you I have full control of my thoughts, including those towards Zero. Besides, the Kiryuu family haven't been actively hunting since that witch, Shizuka," He spat her name "took over the family. He wouldn't have enough experience with these charms to pull off something so powerful." Kaname continued to insist.

"You managed to learn the German and Russian languages fluently without us knowing. He probably taught himself." Haruka suggested.

Kaname was getting extremely frustrated with the fact that his own parents wouldn't believe him.

"Why the hell do you believe Shizuka's lies over your own son!?" Kaname yelled at them.

Juri showed him the book they had been presented with.

"Shizuka says that she found this in Zero's possession. Haruka checked with his experts and it is a genuine, powerful hunter artefact. We cannot deny what has been given to us as physical evidence." Juri explained.

"We will launch an investigation and interview Shizuka further. But, at the moment the odds are not in Zero's favour." Haruka concluded before leading Juri to the door.

"I'm sorry Kaname. But, please to try and understand that we are doing this for your sake." Juri said as she left.

Kaname didn't even raise his head to reply. He just sat there for a moment, before using his bed's pillows to take out his anger.

…

They treated Zero even worse. He was roughly thrown into one of the empty cells in the dungeon. His hands remained cuffed and the chains around his ankles gave him only a few metres to move around in. The floor of the cell was made of hard, cold stone. The bed could be called a stretcher at best. The air smelled stale and the only light came from a tiny skylight.

Zero knew he was powerless to do anything. He kicked the wall in frustration, not caring how much it hurt, before finding himself a shady corner to sink into.

_I don't even know what I've done wrong…_

_Kaname…_

*Click* *Clack*

The sounds of a woman's shoes echoed across the dungeons. It was Shizuka.

"Oh, my darling Zero. You could have made life so much easier for yourself if you had just kept your head down and didn't encourage poor Kaname. Both of you are now locked up because of your actions." She gloated.

"What actions!? I haven't done anything! It's your fault for telling them lies! You'll be found out and then you'll hang!" Zero accused.

"And how will they find out when both of you are locked up? They won't, simple." Shizuka explained, cheerfully.

"Enjoy your stay Zero!" She cackled as she strode off triumphantly.

"You evil bitch!" Zero yelled down the corridor, shaking the bars of his cell in anger.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back ^^**

**Sorry it's been a while between updates, things have been getting busy again now that University is going to be back next week. I can't believe how fast time flies when you're on holidays! **

**I recieved my timetable for the next semester today. All i can say about it is: Why do they like putting lectures first thing in the morning... :( **

**But, on the plus side, I might have Mondays off! :D So I should still have time to write, but things may slow down a tad when the assignments start rolling in.**

**I will do my best to keep writing and updating! ^^  
**

**This story is getting so tense now, I really hope you enjoy it :D**

**Seeing faves/follows/reviews really helps me find the motivation to write. I love reading through all the reviews I recieve, both from members and guests, and I thank you all so much for submitting them and for continuing to read! :D**

******Please read, fave, follow and review if you can! But, most of all, please enjoy the chapter!^^  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A go-between**

It was the day after the imprisonment of Zero Kiryuu and Kaname Kuran. Haruka had been persuaded by his wife to check on their son. He forbade her from coming along as well because he predicted Kaname to be in a **very** bad mood, which would upset her even further. He didn't want to have to deal with an even-more-upset Juri, on top of having to head a royal enquiry. He made up his mind that he would visit Kaname, tell his beloved Juri that he was fine and then hopefully get this mess cleared up as soon as possible.

Upon entering his son's bedroom he knew he was right in not bringing Juri. It looked as if a flock of birds had been slaughtered inside the room as the feathered pillow insides had been ripped open and strewn across the floor. Haruka could also smell Kaname's blood coming from the back of the door which had been extremely damaged. It seemed as if his son was not giving in easily to his confinement. If there had not been a reinforcing charm on the door it would surely be dust by now.

The lights were off. It wasn't surprising considering that most vampires had an affinity for the darkness. After his eyes had adjusted to the dark room Haruka located Kaname, slumped on the floor. His son's red eyes stared up at him as he approached.

"Hello." Haruka greeted, not knowing what else to say to his son in this situation.

"What do you want?" Kaname growled, clearly not enthusiastic about seeing the person who had locked him in here.

"Juri asked me to check that you are well." Haruka explained simply.

A small, dark chuckle rippled across the room from Kaname's mouth.

"Oh, I'm fantastic, never been better! Being locked in my room by my parents who decided to believe a crazy bitch rather than their own son has been just DANDY!" Kaname yelled, not trying to hide his sarcasm.

_Well at least he's healthy enough to have an attitude…_ Haruka thought.

Continuing to survey the room, Haruka noticed the untouched tray that had been put in for Kaname this morning. The food was left as it had been served and the glass of synthetic blood beside it sat there, still full.

"You should at least drink something so as not to worry us." Haruka insisted, bringing the glass over.

It was knocked from his hands as he got close. The glass shattered and red stained the floor.

"I don't want it!" Kaname insisted.

"What is to be gained by starving yourself?" Haruka was getting annoyed.

"What is to be gained by sating my hunger and thirst when I'm trapped here doing nothing?" Kaname countered.

"Besides, the only blood I wish to drink is that of Zero." Kaname continued, stubbornly.

"You wish to drink his blood even though he is possibly a danger to your family and yourself?" Haruka questioned aloud.

"Zero is not a danger to us! Shizuka is the one who is dangerous! She's been keeping Zero locked up for her own selfish reasons!" Kaname insisted.

"But we do not know this for certain. That may just be the story that Zero wants you to believe." Haruka pointed out, trying to get Kaname to see his predicament in this situation.

"Have you ever noticed what happened to dear uncle Rido after he started dating her? He went crazy. And even after going crazy he still had the sense to break up with her. I wonder why that was... Maybe you should ask him if you want to know what a lying piece of trash she is!" Kaname suggested.

"You're not seriously asking me to ask my bat-shit crazy brother his opinion are you?" Haruka cringed at the thought.

"He'd talk more truth than Shizuka right now!" Kaname argued.

Haruka was getting fed up of his son's attitude very fast and he absolutely refused to talk to Rido, no matter how dire the circumstance. He got up and headed for the door.

"You're to stay in here till we have completed the enquiry. Please eat and drink the blood tablets so that your mother and I don't worry, okay?" Haruka asked quietly before leaving.

"Humph!" Kaname snorted and slumped back into the comfortable bit of wall he had found.

He was not in the mood to be reasoned with.

…

Yuki was skipping along the guest corridors of the palace. She had been sent by her mother to invite Shizuka and Ichiru, who were staying there for the duration of the enquiry, to breakfast. But, her skipping slowed as her sharp ears picked up their hushed voices coming from their guest room. Their hushed voices indicated that they clearly didn't want to be overheard. But, Yuki was a self-confessed gossip and loved being the first to hear any juicy secrets. Being the over-curious girl she was she approached, quieter than a mouse, and put her ear to the door.

"My plan is working well, Ichiru." She could hear Shizuka say.

"Soon Zero will be in his rightful place." She continued.

"That's-" Ichiru's voice suddenly stopped.

Yuki realised she must have been sensed. Not to arouse any suspicion she knocked on the door, immediately announcing her presence as if she had only just arrived. Yuki was well versed in how-to-eavesdrop-without-being-caught and knew how to cover any mistake she made.

Shizuka answered the door and Yuki passed on the invitation to breakfast, not showing any sign of having overheard any part of their conversation. They gratefully accepted and followed Yuki to the dining room. Yuki kept up small talk all the way there, the whole time considering what she had just heard.

_Her plan is working well? That doesn't seem like something she should be saying in the current situation, considering that she is the one accusing her stepson of being guilty of treason… What is her plan? _

No matter how Yuki thought about it those words seemed suspicious. Shizuka just seemed far too happy for someone in her situation. Yuki decided that she would get to the bottom of this.

…

The small skylight told Zero he had been in confinement an entire day. He had made an attempt to drink the blood provided earlier, but his attempt was in vain. Zero's body had trouble accepting synthetic blood at the best of times. The cheap stuff supplied to prisoners was not of a high quality and did not go down well at all. After hurling up everything his stomach contained Zero felt even worse than before he tried to drink the vile concoction.

*Click**Clack*

He heard the sound of a woman's footsteps. But, they did not belong to Shizuka. They were lighter, from someone he didn't know. As the footsteps got closer a brunette, who he recognised as Kaname's sister came into view.

"Kiryuu?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes?" Zero replied weakly, still feeling the consequences of the earlier blood-supplement.

"I know that father has locked you down here because he thinks you're dangerous on Shizuka's word. But, I overheard Shizuka talking with your brother earlier and their conversation seemed rather…suspicious, to say the least. So, I want to at least here your side of the story." She explained.

Zero could hardly believe his ears. Someone in this place actually believed him, or at least was considering believing him. But Zero hardly knew any of the story he was supposed to tell to begin with.

"I would gladly tell you my side of the story if I actually knew what the story was. All I know is that, a few hours after Kaname had returned home from visiting me, a bunch of guards turned up and escorted me to the palace. I was told I was arrested under suspicion of treason and thrown in here. Shizuka then came to gloat in my face afterwards so I suspect she's done something to cause all this." Zero spilled out all he knew about his current predicament.

_Wow, he doesn't seem to know much at all…_ Yuki thought.

"So, you don't even know why you're in here?" Yuki asked.

"Nope, do you?" Zero admitted it would be nice to know why the hell he deserved this just as he thought he would escape from the hell of being Shizuka's servant for eternity.

Yuki was a good thinker and made a decision based on what would hold up best in his favour.

"I do. But, I won't tell you." Yuki replied.

This annoyed Zero.

"Why? Why won't anyone tell me what the hell is going on!?" Zero yelled.

Yuki did her best to hush him before explaining her reasoning.

"I'm not going to tell you because if you truly do not know it will help your argument stand that you are innocent if you are asked about what has happened and know nothing."

Zero blinked a few times and digested what she had said.

_That actually makes sense. She's not as dumb as I thought she might be…_

"And so you want to help my argument stand?" He confirmed.

"Yes." She replied, nodding.

"I do not know you very well but you are the only person I have that believes me so I'll have to trust you. Do you know what happened to Kaname?" He asked, remembering seeing him in chains as well.

"He's been isolated in his room until the enquiry is over. I haven't seen him yet but I plan to try and see him later. Father doesn't want mother to see him because she'll get really worried. But, I think I should be able to get at least a small visit." She explained, a little sadly.

Zero was glad to hear that he was at least still alive even if he was locked up.

"To be concerned about my brother when it's your head in the firing line, you must really love him." Yuki noted aloud.

Zero, even as pale and drained as he was, still had a hint of rosiness in his cheeks as she said this.

"I know. I do. I love him. He is the first person, and I am sure he will be the only person ever, that makes me feel as loved." Zero explained passionately yet a little embarrassed.

Yuki couldn't help but smile at his honest reaction.

"Before he left the other day, he allowed me to drink from him. But he did not drink from me in return, so we only have a weak blood bond, but a blood bond none the less. Through that bond I have felt that he has been angry, confused, sad and depressed since I was arrested. I also get the idea that he is not looking after himself properly." Zero paused and removed one of his earrings from the top of his ear and passed it to Yuki through the bars.

"Please give that to him as proof you came to see me. Tell him I'm alive and kicking, and please ask that he looks after himself." Zero requested.

Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Now that I have an ally in you I have hope that we will both be free soon." Zero ended.

That was the first time Yuki had seen even a hint of a smile from Zero, and it made her want to work even harder to free him from this cell where he clearly did not belong.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Here it is: Chapter 9!

Thank you to all of you amazing reviewers! ^^ - Please keep them coming because I love reading your thoughts on my work! :D

I have another chapter of this which will hopefully be up soon and I will also try to get another update for Stuck on a Desert Island With Him done soon as well. I'm getting home late tomorrow so I may not have a chance to finish them then. So, my estimate is that they will be uploaded sometime Saturday or Sunday.

_Notes:_

Katana (刀）：A sword made in feudal Japan frequently called a "samurai sword". It has a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a long grip to accommodate two hands.**  
**

Please read, fave, follow and review! But, most of all, enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ticket to Finding Proof**

It was the next day and Yuki had been allowed entry into her brother's prison at her insistence. Upon entering she could tell that he wasn't coping well. He lay across the bed looking quite weak. His room was in disarray, the bed had not been made, his normally healthy brunette hair was lacking its lustre and clearly had not been brushed. He seemed devoid of any emotion other than pain, his eyes that were red with bloodlust were gazing blankly at the ceiling, unresting. He hadn't been receiving adequate nutrition nor sleeping.

As she inched closer to the bed his dulled senses became aware of her presence.

"Yuki?" He asked, sounding as if he were questioning his sanity.

"Yeah, it's me." She replied sitting on his bed beside him.

"What are you doing here? You should leave. You shouldn't have to see me like this." Kaname decided as he lifted the last intact pillow onto face to hide himself pathetically.

"I'm your sister and I'm here for you." Yuki reminded him.

"tch. Sure you are. Just like how mummy and daddy are doing what's best for me by locking me up in here." He rolled his eyes out of sight.

"I saw Zero." She said.

This prompted Kaname to peek out from behind the pillow.

"You…what?"

"I saw Zero." She repeated.

Before she knew it, her previously lifeless brother was sitting up and gripping her by the shoulders desperately.

"You-you've seen him? How is he? Is he okay!?" Kaname asked with worry.

"He's in the dungeons and isn't coping very well with the low-grade tablets. But, aside from that he told me to tell you that he is alive and kicking and he requests that you look after yourself. He also asked me to give you this." Yuki replied, handing over the earring.

Kaname stared at the small silver object he had been given. He could tell it belonged to his lover. He could smell Zero on it. And it was silver, like him… Kaname clutched the earring close to his chest and was determined not to let it go.

"While I saw him I asked him about his side of the story and I believe him. I believe that Zero has done nothing wrong and that Shizuka is most likely the one behind all of this." Yuki stated firmly.

Kaname looked upon his sister with pride that she was able to state her beliefs about the matter so clearly.

"And so I've decided to find proof and get you two released!" Yuki boldly claimed.

This made Kaname hesitant. He knew that Yuki on her own probably would not be enough to overcome this issue and so he decided to point her in the right direction.

"That's great Yuki! I am pleased to hear that you will help us. But, I think we may need more than just you if we're to get out of here before we turn grey." Kaname clarified.

Yuki pouted. She knew he was right but didn't want to admit it.

Kaname grabbed a pen and paper from his nearby table and jotted down an address for her.

"This is the house of one of my closest friends. On the outside he may seem like a typical family heir, yet he has also done work as a private investigator and is highly skilled at getting hold of valuable information. Please contact him on my behalf and ask him to help us. I am sure he will agree." Kaname entrusted his fate to his sister and that scrap of paper as he watched her turn and leave the room shortly afterwards.

_Zero…_

He curled up on the bed once again and placed a small kiss on the silver earring in his hands before drifting off to sleep for the first time in days with it held tight to his chest.

…

*Knock* *Knock*

Yuki knocked on the door of a small, brightly coloured villa not too far away from the palace where she lived. She had been instructed to go here and ask the occupant to help her in her quest to free her brother and his silver-haired lover.

"Hello!" A blonde man said announced with energy as he opened the door.

"I'm Takuma Ichijou, how may I help you Miss Yuki?" He introduced himself, smiling.

"Um, I was sent here by my brother, Kaname. He says that you can help him." Yuki began.

"As his best friend I would be more than happy to help him in any way possible. But, I think you should come in before we continue this conversation." Takuma held the door open and allowed her to enter.

They moved to a spacious sitting room. The walls were painted a rich blue which stood out against the white furniture decorating the room. On the wall was a collection of katanas, arranged to create a stunning display.

Yuki sat down onto the white sofa, opposite where Takuma allowed himself to settle in a chair. Yuki knew that the imprisonment of her brother and Zero was being kept out of the public eye for as long as possible and knew that she would have to fill him in on the details.

"I assume that you want me to help free your brother?" Takuma asked before she could say a word.

She was stunned to hear that he already knew this.

"Y-yes, that's right. But, how did you know?" Yuki asked in honest confusion.

"Kaname's my best friend so I like to keep an eye on him." Takuma shrugged, not revealing his sources.

"And you will help won't you?" Yuki clarified.

"Of course, I've even already decided on who I will use to acquire the information we need." Takuma announced.

"Who?" Yuki wanted to know.

"Ichiru Kiryuu."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N:** Hello, I'm back again with another update! ^^**  
**

And I'm celebrating because this story now has more than 100 followers! :D *does happy dance*  
Thank you so much for following and continuing to read, and for the favourites and reviews as well. These all give me lots of motivation to continue writing and it's fantastic! Thank you all so much for everything! You people are awesome! ^-^

So, this chapter was quite interesting to write. I don't want to say too much in the author's note and give away what happens...But, I'm really, really interested to hear what you all think of this chapter. Did you see it coming? Do you like it? - if you could review that would be great! :)

Update for Stuck with Him will be up tomorrow evening, as soon as I finish editing it. ^^

Please read, review, fave and follow. But, most of all, please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 10: In A Prince's Shadow**

**-FLASHBACK-**

*snap*

The pawn in Kaname's fingers broke in half. He clearly needed to get rid of some stress. Thankfully, Takuma was more than used to his friend's outbursts by now and gently smiled as he took a replacement pawn from the box of spares he always kept handy for his games of chess with Kaname.

"Sorry…" Kaname apologised.

He gratefully accepted the piece and put it in its appropriate place on the board.

"Don't worry about it." Takuma reassured him, refilling both of their glasses with a red wine Takuma had acquired while travelling the countryside of France last year.

"Thanks, this stuff is really good by the way." Kaname complimented.

"I'm glad you like it." Takuma was glad he had chosen something that suited Kaname's particular tastebuds.

They drank for a while and enjoyed small talk over their game of chess, which Kaname won easily, even under the influence of alcohol.

"So, I take it there is a reason why you are so stressed?" Takuma enquired.

"My parents were bugging me about not having a partner yet… for the hundredth time." Kaname took another sip of his wine.

"But they usually don't stress you out that much." Takuma noted.

"This time they're taking it further. They've made an announcement to the press and are going to host a series of balls until I can find a potential partner." Kaname explained woefully.

"Well, I guess you have to attend then. But think positive, it's not the end of the world!" Takuma announced cheerfully.

Kaname gave Takuma a look of disbelief.

"How is it not the end of the world?" Kaname asked.

"Well, you know… Maybe you will find someone you like. As in more than just friends, like-like…" Takuma trailed off as Kaname gave him a you-can't-make-me glare.

"Do you ever think positive Kaname?"

"Sometimes… But I don't have that much to think positive about. Maybe if I found someone I liked I would have a reason to think positive. Yet it currently looks as if I'm going to be forced into marrying some power-hungry noble I will never truly love. I'm sorry, but for now the glass is half empty."

"You know, I've always disliked that saying. After all, the glass is always full. It is technically impossible for the glass to be half empty or half full." Takuma stated in a mater-of-fact tone of voice.

Kaname tilted his head in confusion.

"How so?"

"Even if it is only half full of water, the other half of the glass is full of air, making one full glass with two different contents. Even if the glass were to be totally drained of water completely it would still contain air. Air is even more important for survival than the water, yet we frequently disregard it because we can't see it. Be thankful that it fills the other half of the glass." Takuma explained in a wise tone.

Kaname contemplated the wise words of Takuma.

"Wow, your very optimistic aren't you?" Kaname replied.

"I try to be." Takuma replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Takuma. You always managed to help me calm down. And, your words are quite enlightening. Have you ever thought about dropping the private investigator job and becoming a philosopher?" Kaname complimented him, smiling in return.

"Haha, no. I think I'll keep doing what I'm doing thanks." Takuma politely declined.

They exchanged more conversation as the night continued.

…

Takuma Ichijou is Kaname Kuran's best friend. Takuma Ichijou is the prince's best friend. Takuma Ichijou is of a high noble class but is nothing compared to the pureblooded prince. Takuma Ichijou isn't spared a glance next to the pureblood. Takuma Ichijou is like a very optimistic shadow of the pureblood…

That is the way it always has been, including that night…

…

Takuma was in the royal ballroom attending the ball Kaname was dreading so much. Takuma scanned the crowd for people he was yet to greet. He knew the majority of vampire nobles and greeted them cheerfully. He also was introducing himself to many of the hunter nobles he did not know as well.

Although it was acceptable for nobles to be in each other's company, whether they be vampire or hunter, most stayed with their own grouping. This was the first time in a significant while that hunter nobles and vampire nobles were mingling together.

Takuma was making full use of this opportunity to gain new contacts that were always so important in his business dealings. He had talked to a number of hunters and been given several business cards he would organise and file away properly later. But, he felt a little tired after talking with that last hunter, Cross was his name. That guy just wouldn't stop talking no matter how many times Takuma tried to sneak away from him.

Seeking out a waiter, he was planning to grab a drink and stand to the side for a short recovery. Takuma spotted a waiter not too far away with a glass of red wine and a glass of white wine. As this was a party Takuma thought he might indulge in the white until-

*touch*

He felt the soft skin of another as he went to take a glass from the tray.

"Sorry." They both replied at the same time.

Looking at who it was his eyes widened. The most amazing purple eyes and long silver hair greeted his sight. Takuma, the perfect socialiser, even felt a hint of blush across his own cheeks.

"Please, you have it." Takuma insisted.

_He can have the wine. He can have both if he wants…Me as well if he wishes…_

"Thank you, you're so kind." The silver-haired beauty replied, gracefully lifting the glass containing white wine from the tray.

"It's really no trouble I assure you." Takuma said, taking the remaining glass of red from the tray.

"I helped Kaname select these wines and so they are both among my favourites." Takuma explained.

Takuma noted that the silver-hair's eyes suddenly took more interest as he mentioned Kaname's name.

_Crap. I should have never talked about him!_

"Oh, I'm Ichiru by the way. Ichiru Kiryuu." Ichiru introduced himself, extending his hand to Takuma in greeting.

_His hands are so soft. If only he genuinely wished to greet me…_

"I'm Takuma, Takuma Ichijou." He replied politely.

"So, to help select the wine for tonight you must be close to the prince, yes?" Ichiru prompted conversation.

_It's always about him! For just once I'd like someone to be interested in me for something besides being the prince's friend… But I can't turn down any conversation with this person. Just keep smiling and I'll be fine…_

"We have been friends since childhood. Our parents knew each other and so we used to play together. And then we just grew up together." Takuma explained truthfully.

"Your parents must be quite influential to be that close to the royal family. If they are around tonight you simply must introduce me!" Ichiru insisted.

_It seems that all he cares about is power. Just like all the rest. Just like my disgusting grandfather. But, for some reason I think that I still like him._

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. My parents are dead." Takuma replied sadly.

Takuma watched as the silverette's face went through a series of emotions. Shocked that he had said something so obviously inappropriate, pity for the death of the blonde's parents, sadness at the idea of loss…and then grief that echoed a similar pain.

"I'm sorry." Ichiru replied honestly.

"I know the same pain. My real parents are dead as well." Ichiru announced sadly.

Takuma recalled hearing about the Kiryuu family. It had made news at the time when a pureblood, Shizuka Hio, had taken over a noble hunter family. The transition had been made overnight. No one saw it coming. Many people still thought she was with Rido Kuran.

By now they had moved to the side of the room away from the hustle and bustle. It seemed as if the wine was making Ichiru's tongue quite loose as he continued to gush out his innermost thoughts to the blonde.

"Shizuka is really nice. She's the first person to ever hold me above my brother. But, my parents are still my parents. Even though I was weak they cared for me as best they could rather than tossing me out. Even though I don't show it at times, I do still miss them." Ichiru continued becoming emotional.

"You have a brother?" Takuma queried.

Takuma saw Ichiru visibly twitch as he asked that question. The silverette's head dropped.

"…forget it." He mumbled.

"What?" Takuma didn't know exactly what he was talking about.

"Just… forget I said anything, please." With those words and a distressed face Ichiru went to leave when Takuma caught him by the arm.

This was not an appropriate thing to do in public at all and it shocked them both. Takuma couldn't believe how impulsive he was. But, he didn't want Ichiru to leave. Takuma hastily let go of Ichiru's wrist, surprised at his own actions.

"I'm sorry. That was inappropriate. Please accept my most sincere apologies." Takuma said bowing before quickly continuing.

"I will not mention this conversation to anyone. But, please, may I at least have your contact details before you leave? I would really like to talk to you some more, perhaps a coffee or something if you're in the area…" Takuma trailed off awkwardly in desperation.

Ichiru couldn't help but smile and agree with this man's thinking.

_He may not be the prince, but he's just so…charming…and sweet._

"I think I would like that very much." Ichiru smiled in return, handing over a card with his details on.

It was then that a crowd gathered in the centre of the room. Kaname had obviously arrived. Even though Takuma had gotten the contact details of the silver-haired beauty he knew that he wasn't what the silverette had come for. Ichiru had come to the ball to dance with the prince, not to talk with the prince's closest friend.

And so the blonde watched sadly as his silver-haired beauty went to dance with another man, his best friend no less.

_At least I got his contact details…The glass is always completely full…_

Takuma reassured himself as he walked out onto the balcony for a much needed breath of fresh air.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Okay, I'm back with the first of my big updates! This is a double update and chapter 12 after this one is quite long as well! :D

As soon as this is posted I will upload chapter 12.

These chapters have a lot of Takuma-Ichiru in them. They are necessary to the story and absolutely adorable but KaZe will be back soon. I hope you enjoy Takuma and Ichiru's sweetness...;D

Do you like the pairing of Takuma and Ichiru? I know it's not common but for this story it just seems to fit somehow... I hope you like it :)

Why is it that 99.9% of all Vampire Knight characters are amazingly adorable? (I love them all in their own little way...) ^^

Please read, review, fave and follow. But, most of all, please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 11: Getting A Date**

Takuma Ichijou assured Kaname's younger sister that he would do all he could to help. He then offered her a drink before escorting her back home like a proper gentleman.

*sigh*

His hand retracted from the telephone once again without managing to make the call he needed to. Having returned home Takuma was sitting in front of the telephone, preparing to make the call of his life. He held the card containing the silver beauty's information that he had received the night of the ball.

*gulp*

Not only did he need to arrange a date with Ichiru for the purpose of gaining information, he also wanted to see Ichiru because of his true feelings…This was the first time he had ever felt those kinds of feelings for someone. To be honest… it frightened him.

Ichiru was completely different from anyone else he had ever met. Ichiru was a person that he wanted, that he desired. The memory of Ichiru running over to Kaname for a dance made Takuma feel inferior, not good enough for the silver beauty. Takuma was struggling to pick up the phone for fear of rejection.

_Just do it! You have to do it sooner or later. Get it over and done with!_

Takuma was yelling at himself in his head, plucking up the courage to call. He looked at the numbers he now knew off by heart and picked up the phone with determination.

_I'm going to do this!_

He quickly dialled the numbers and waited…

*ring* *ring*

_Pick up, pick up, pick up!_

*ring* *ring*

_Actually, forget it. I'm scared. Don't pick up, don't pick up, don't pick up!_

Takuma put down the phone quickly, losing his cool.

_Shit, that was close…that was **too** close._

Takuma placed his face in his hands. He just couldn't take how close that was.

*ring* *ring*

"!"

Takuma nearly jumped to the roof with shock as he heard the phone begin to ring.

*ring* *ring*

_It's okay; it's probably just one of my friends. Keep it cool!_

Takuma picked up the phone so as not to be rude to whoever it was on the other end.

"Hello" The voice greeted through the phone.

_T-that voice! How does he have my number!? Why is he calling me!?_

"H-hello!" Takuma said a little too enthusiastically.

_Damn it, my voice cracked with nerves._

"Is that you, Ichijou-san?" Ichiru's voice sounded surprised.

*gulp*

Takuma felt himself blush when Ichiru's voice spoke his name.

"Yes Ichiru! I-I mean Kiryuu-san!" Takuma didn't want to seem too forward by using his first name.

"I was just in the bath and couldn't get to the phone in time before it stopped ringing. I redialled the number and I'm so pleasantly surprised to hear that it's you!" Ichiru explained.

Takuma was glad that Ichiru seemed to be happy that he had called him. But then, after fully analysing what Ichiru had said, inappropriate thoughts of Ichiru in the bath filled his mind, making it difficult for him to concentrate on speaking.

_I should not be thinking about that at a time like this!_

"I-I'm sorry to have disturbed you! I can call back later if you'd like?" Takuma apologised for his bad timing.

"No, no, please don't go! The phone is hands-free so I can bring it into the bathroom and talk to you in there." Ichiru explained.

_It sounds like I really did call at an awkward time. But he doesn't want me to go and even wants to talk with me in the bath!_

Takuma's mind filled with more inappropriate thoughts. But, since Ichiru said that he didn't want Takuma to go, he had no choice to remain on the line.

"Well I guess that we can keep talking if that's ok with you Kiryuu-san…" Takuma could feel the heat in his cheeks getting hotter.

"I would **love** to talk with you! Just give me a minute to get back in the tub. After all, it's a little cold to be walking around the place **naked** at the moment." Ichiru said.

_H-he's naked and talking to me._

"Also, I was wondering if you could call me Ichiru, just Ichiru. And if I could call you Takuma?"

"S-sure" Takuma answered, eager to hear the silverette say his name.

Takuma was starting to feel a little uncomfortable as his pants seemed tighter and more restrictive than before.

_I'm getting hard…_

Ever since the night of the ball Takuma hadn't thought about anyone else. He had been denying himself such release and he was beginning to feel sexually frustrated. Right now just the silverette's voice was enough to drive him crazy.

*slosh*

Takuma heard the sound of Ichiru's body entering the water. He also could hear a small noise of pleasure as the warm water caressed the silverette's skin.

"Ok, I think we're good to talk now **Takuma.**"

Takuma had to hold back a moan from escaping as he heard his first name drop from those lips.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Ichiru asked.

_Uh-oh_

"N-nothing really… I was just wondering how you were going…" Takuma had no clue what he should be saying.

"Hmm, I'm quite well, especially since I'm in the bath… The warm water just feels so good and I'm using a new strawberry scented soap. It makes my skin soft and it smells divine~." Ichiru purred over the phone.

*gulp*

_More about the bath…soft skin…strawberry…is he __**trying**__ to provoke me!_

"U-um that sounds great! Um…" Takuma decided to bite the bullet and ask him out now since he seemed in a good mood, and also to try clear his mind from the many dirty thoughts he was having.

"I didn't just call to ask how you were. You see, there's a café that's opened just down the road. I've been wanting to try it sometime but would feel awkward going by myself… So, I was wondering if you might like to go with me…?" Takuma felt nervous as he waited for a reply.

"Yes."

_Did I hear that right?_

"I would love to go with you."

_He wants to go with me!_

"T-that's great!" Takuma was as excited as a puppy receiving a new toy, with a squeaker.

"But, would you do me a favour in return?" Ichiru asked.

"Yes, of course! Anything! What can I do for you?" Takuma asked.

…

"I'm sorry could you please repeat that?" Takuma couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Takuma's eyes went wide at what he had been asked to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Chapter 12 is here!

As I said in the last author's note this one is quite long (that's a good thing, right?) so please enjoy.

I also wanted to take the time to thank everyone here: I have now gotten more than 50 reviews and more than 100 follows! *parties*Really, you people are amazing and thank you so much! Reviews and faves and follows all really help a writer's motivation! So:

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

This chapter get's quite deep into Ichiru's mind but is also very sweet... It contains his PoV on a few little flashback's too.

**Kai Hoshizuki:** I clearly labelled the flashbacks this time. Thank you for pointing that out in the other chapter! :)

I hope that you continue to enjoy reading! If you could review, fave and/or follow as well that would be great! Please Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 12: My Dearest Blonde**

***FLASHBACK – After the Ball***

Takuma…

They had just returned from the party and Ichiru couldn't forget that look which was imprinted in his mind as he left to join Shizuka, Kaname and the rest of the party. That silky blonde hair which framed his beautiful face and those emerald green eyes that followed him longingly.

Ichiru now found himself unable to sleep.

_If everything went to plan then I should be lying here thinking of Kaname. I should be happy that I was the prince's only dance partner. But…even though Kaname is of a higher class and a person who everyone should desire, I'm not thinking of him. As I danced with him it seemed as if I did all of the talking and as if dancing with me was just a chore. I would much rather have danced with Takuma… _

Ichiru rolled over and hugged his pillow.

_But, for me to marry someone of the highest standing, a pureblood, is Shizuka's wish. Shizuka is the only person who has ever placed me above my brother so I want her wish to come true… even if I want Takuma instead._

…

***FLASHBACK – Kaname's Visit***

_Apparently the prince has come to visit but he doesn't want to see me. He wants to see Zero!?_

Shizuka pulled Ichiru into a side room away from where the pureblood was marking his twin. She already had devised a plan to split them up and was ready to put it into action.

_Shizuka is really kind, to go so far for me… But why does the prince like Zero? Even after making Zero a servant, how is he still better than me!?_

Ichiru was filled with jealousy that someone of such a high standing preferred his mirror image. It felt as if he was being treated as second-best, again. Why was it only Shizuka who saw his worth?

_Maybe Takuma was just being nice… Maybe he would prefer my brother as well._

He unconsciously found himself thinking these dark thoughts as Shizuka got ready to put her plan into action.

…

***FLASHBACK - Zero's Arrest***

"Let go of me!" Zero's cries echoed throughout the house as Zero was dragged off into the night, arrested by the royal guard.

_He's being locked up as a criminal. He is without doubt below me now. So why don't I feel happy…?_

…

***FLASHBACK – After Zero's Arrest***

"Muahahahahaa" Shizuka's cackles echoed throughout the room.

She was thrilled that her plan had worked and had opened a bottle of vintage red wine. As she finished her glass quickly, Ichiru quietly sipped his own glass. Noting that Ichiru wasn't sharing her glee she came over looking concerned.

"Why aren't you celebrating, darling?" She asked.

Ichiru looked down.

"I just don't feel like it… Seeing Zero and Kaname locked up like that was a lot more... intense than I thought it would be." He muttered.

"Intense or not, that brat is out of our way and Kaname will have to denounce his love for him if he is to ever be released." Shizuka explained before breaking out into another bout of triumphant laughter.

"Muahahahaha!"

Ichiru gazed upon his step-mother with mixed emotions.

_Ever since this whole charade started she has been acting differently, as if she doesn't praise me for my sake but for hers. Am I no longer important to her and just a pawn in the game of purebloods? Is she doing this as revenge against that man? Rido Kuran…_

_Does no one care about me anymore?_

As he thought this, blonde hair and emerald eyes crossed his thoughts.

_Takuma… I gave you my contact details, yet I have heard nothing. Even though you grabbed my arm and tried to prevent me from leaving. Even though you looked at me with those sad, longing eyes while I danced with another… Do you not care about me as well? Do you hate me?_

Ichiru had an uneasy sleep that night.

…

***Present***

It had been several days since the ball and Ichiru's world seemed to be breaking apart, bit by bit. He was convinced now that Shizuka was just using him. He knew that this whole ordeal was becoming dangerous. Guilt flooded his conscience, from betraying his brother, from being too scared to apologise to him, from knowing the dark truth about this whole situation and not speaking out to anyone.

Ichiru had cooped himself in his room the past few days. He felt so alone and isolated. Shizuka didn't really care for him, Zero would never forgive him, the pure-blooded prince would surely rip his throat out and Takuma…

Takuma's longing eyes would flash before him every night. They would follow him wherever he went in his dreams. Takuma was the only person that made him feel wanted. But, he had no way of reaching him. The night of the ball Ichiru had given a card with his details on to the blonde. Unfortunately it was only a one-way exchange.

At times Ichiru would dream that the phone would ring and that all of his troubles would go away. But it had yet to happen. Till it did, he was prisoner no matter how expensive his clothes were.

*plip*

A tear dropped from Ichiru's cheek out of lonliness, helplessness and guilt. He felt like a horrible person for what he had done but was terrified to speak up against Shizuka. If he was just a pawn as he suspected then he would be ripped to shreds in no time if she were to find out. He just wanted to break his silence, to talk to someone to be held by someone...

*hic*

He struggled to hold back his tears as he prepared for a bath. He needed to calm down before Shizuka returned. If she found out…

*shudder*

He didn't want to think about it.

*rustle*

Ichiru removed his clothes one by one and entered the bath.

*slosh*

Immediately the warm, calming water surrounded him.

_Takuma…_

It had become his daily habit to think of Takuma as he entered the bath. To pretend that the soothing water surrounding him was Takuma's warm embrace. His tears dried up quickly and his breathing relaxed.

_Takuma…_

But, Ichiru was after more than just comfort. He wanted someone to want him. He wanted Takuma to want him. He wanted to be truly loved for the first time in his life both in mind and body.

Alone and with nothing much else to do Ichiru found that he quite enjoyed fantasising about his dearest blonde.

Ichiru imagined Takuma wrapping secure arms around him from behind. He imagined Takuma kissing and nibbling at his neck.

"ahn~" Ichiru was already aroused just like this.

He wrapped a hand around his swollen arousal and began gently moving it up and down. Ichiru's sighs and moans increased as he imagined Takuma wanting him and doing amazing things to his body.

*ring* *ring*

Ichiru stopped moving and his eyes shot open as he heard the sound of the telephone that never rang.

_Takuma!_

He didn't even stop to think it may be someone else as he got out of the bath too fast and slipped.

*crash*

He managed not to hurt himself and was soon out of the bathroom and on his way to the phone when…

*ring* *ri-*

It stopped ringing.

Ichiru felt as if he may start crying again for a second.

_I-I missed it. I wait for a phone call for days and then I miss it… There must be a way to call him back!_

And sure enough Ichiru found a way to bring up the missed number and phone them back.

*ring* *ring*

_Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up!_

*ring* *ri-* *clack*

He heard the phone get picked up.

"Hello" He greeted whoever it was, his first contact for a long time, with enthusiasm.

"H-hello."

"!"

_It's him. It's really him! Keep calm, I'm just in love with him…and I've just been doing __**that**__ while thinking about him but I don't want him to think I'm a weirdo!_

"Is that you Ichijou-san?" Ichiru clarified.

"Yes Ichiru! I mean, Kiryuu-san."

_He's so cute the way he corrects himself…is he possibly nervous?_

"I was just in the bath and couldn't get to the phone in time before it stopped ringing. I redialled the number and I'm so pleasantly surprised to hear that it's you!"

"I-I'm sorry to have disturbed you! I can call back later if you'd like?"

_No! Don't leave me again!_

"No, no, please don't go! The phone is hands-free so I can bring it into the bathroom and talk to you in there." Ichiru explained desperately, basically begging his dearest blonde not to hang up.

"Well I guess that we can keep talking if that's ok with you Kiryuu-san…"

Ichiru felt so relieved that Takuma stayed on the line. He wanted to hear Takuma's voice more.

_Is it just me or did his tone change after that? Is he feeling nervous about talking to me in the bath? Does he feel the same way as I do?_

Ichiru looked down in-between his legs and noted that he was still very hard. Takuma's voice was only arousing him more. Craving the blonde's attention in return he decided to flirt a little over the phone.

"I would **love** to talk with you! Just give me a minute to get back in the tub. After all, it's a little cold to be walking around the place **naked** at the moment." Ichiru purposefully emphasised some words.

"Also, I was wondering if you could call me Ichiru, just Ichiru. And if I could call you Takuma?" Ichiru desperately wanted to hear his first name spoken by those lips again.

"S-sure" He heard the reply.

Ichiru could tell from Takuma's tone that he was most likely feeling a little excited as well. He walked back to the bathroom and slipped back into the tub once again imagining that Takuma, rather than the water, was embracing him.

"Mmm" He allowed his small noise of pleasure to reach the phone.

*pant* *pant*

Takuma possibly didn't realise it himself but Ichiru could hear his breathing becoming heavier. Ichiru revelled in the thought that Takuma was feeling the same way as him. He slipped his hand not holding the phone under the water and began to gently tease his arousal while he listened eagerly to Takuma's voice.

"Ok, I think we're good to talk now **Takuma.** So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Ichiru was going to let Takuma begin things.

"N-nothing really… I was just wondering how you were going…"

_Aww,that is so cute that he is still trying to resist!_

Ichiru could hear Takuma's nervousness over the phone and decided to tease him a little more.

"Hmm, I'm quite well, especially since I'm in the bath… The warm water just feels so good and I'm using a new strawberry scented soap. It makes my skin soft and it smells divine~." Ichiru purred.

*gulp*

Ichiru couldn't help but smile as he heard Takuma struggling on the other end.

"U-um that sounds great! Um…I didn't just call to ask how you were. You see, there's a café that's opened just down the road. I've been wanting to try it sometime but would feel awkward going by myself… So, I was wondering if you might like to go with me…?"

_He's asking me out!_

"Yes. I would love to go with you" Ichiru replied earnestly.

"T-that's great!" Takuma replied happily.

But, although he was thrilled at the idea of going out, the throbbing between his legs begged for something now and so Ichiru proposed an idea.

"But, would you do me a favour in return?"

"Yes, of course! Anything! What can I do for you?" Takuma replied eagerly.

…

"Help me cum." Ichiru layered his voice with lust as he stroked himself.

…

"I'm sorry could you please repeat that?" Takuma was clearly stunned on the other end of the line but Ichiru could tell that the blonde was equally aroused.

"Before you rang me I was doing dirty things to myself in the bath…while thinking about you." Ichiru felt himself blush as he admitted this truthfully.

"…"

Ichiru hoped that Takuma hadn't fainted.

"Okay."

Ichiru smiled as he got his confirmation.

"Err…"

Ichiru could tell that Takuma had never done phone sex and had no idea what to say so he went for something a little generic.

"What are you wearing, sexy?"

_Aww, that is so cute… Not exactly what I was going for but cute.._.

"I already told you, I'm in the bath and butt naked." Ichiru replied with a tad of sarcasm.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this…" The nervous blonde apologised.

"It's okay. Neither am I. You're the first I've ever done this with… Just do what you want to." Ichiru suggested.

Takuma took Ichiru's idea to heart and replied.

"Well, if I was there in the tub with you I'd be naked too… I'd hug you from behind and kiss your gorgeous neck till you beg for mercy." Takuma teased into the phone.

_Oh my goodness! He's perfect! Hugging me from behind and kissing my neck…_

"Mmm~" Ichiru moaned into the phone, stroking himself along with Ichiru's voice.

"I'd gently stroke your cock while rubbing myself against you…" Takuma continued.

Takuma's voice sounded lower and more dominant than before as he controlled Ichiru's fantasy.

_Damn it, he sounds so sexy…_

_*_pant* *pant*

Takuma was also panting.

_Seems like he's enjoying me as well…_

Ichiru vividly imagined his dearest blonde rubbing that big arousal against his rear as he was played with at the front.

"I would then move until I was on top of you so that I can see your blushing face. I would give you a deep kiss with our tongues touching each other passionately."

*pant* *pant*

Ichiru's mouth fell open as he imagined Takuma's tongue probing his mouth.

"Once I was satisfied with the kiss I would adore your body, down to your hips… and then I'd lick **it**…just the tip…"

"Mmm!"

Ichiru imagined Takuma playing with his aroused tip.

_Feels so good…_

"Then I'd swallow it. The whole length down my throat."

*pant* *pant*

Ichiru was already struggling. This was much more stimulation than he was used to and so he already felt close to the edge.

"Takuma… I'm gonna~ soon~" Ichiru moaned into the phone.

"Damn Ichiru you're so darn sexy…" Takuma unexpectedly growled from the other end of the phone.

_Wow, he sounds so dominant and rough!_

"I'm close too!" Takuma added.

"C-can we come together?" Ichiru asked hopefully?

"yeah!"

For the next minute the only words exchanged were each other's names as they desperately closed in on the edge in their search for pleasure.

"Takuma!" Ichiru cried as he came.

Moments later Takuma reciprocated.

"Ichiru!"

Ichiru heard Takuma panting and gasping as he also came.

…

For several minutes after they listened to each other's breathing across the phone until they had regained their senses.

"That…was amazing." Ichiru commented.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Takuma replied.

"So, as for meeting up at the café…when were you thinking?" Ichiru asked, vaguely remembering a time before their phone sex.

"I'm free all week. But, I really want to see you again soon. Are you free tomorrow?" Takuma asked.

"All day. How about we meet at 10 in the morning?" Ichiru suggested.

"That would be great!" Takuma replied.

"I suppose I should let you get some sleep now if we're meeting in the morning." Ichiru decided.

"Indeed, and make sure you rest as well." Takuma added.

"I love you." Ichiru said, making sure his message got through.

"I love you too." Takuma replied with no doubt in his mind.

Ichiru reluctantly hung up and pulled himself out of the bath, noting that he had been in there a little too long. He immediately went to bed.

_I love you too…_

Ichiru recalled Takuma's words clearly as he got his first good night of sleep in a long time, feeling wanted, feeling loved and cared about by someone.


End file.
